


The Methos Essay: Canon, Fanon, Shmanon...

by ReneeMR



Series: Essays [1]
Category: Highlander
Genre: Essay, Gen, Highlander - Freeform, methos - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-03-07
Updated: 2002-03-07
Packaged: 2017-10-04 03:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReneeMR/pseuds/ReneeMR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Essay: An analytic or interpretative literary composition usually dealing with its subject from a limited or personal point of view.</p><p>Hence...</p><p>The Methos Essay: Canon, Fanon, Shmanon...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Methos Essay: Canon, Fanon, Shmanon...

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Once upon a time I happened to be home on a Saturday night. (Wow, right around Valentine's Day of '97.) Anyway, I was flipping through the channels and all of a sudden there was this -- voice. And being the accent-slut that I am, I had to hear more.

Then I noticed the voice was issuing from a very nice looking young man. Very nice, thinks I. Well, things happened and I got a bit distracted. Didn't notice cutie for a while. Until I looked up and saw this -- vision.

A warrior with half his face painted blue. Commanding. Dangerous. Incredibly sexy.

A figure out of my dreams. Literally. (I swear, I knew someone just like him in a past life...)

And so, I got my very first taste of what took four years to develop into a full-blown case of Methos-Obsession.

Why did it take so long to manifest, you may wonder? Well, it could be because I didn't realize Methos was more than a one-shot. You see, I didn't like 'Highlander.' I know, I know. :Sighs and shakes head::

I didn't even watch the reruns. 'Cause I still didn't know that Methos was a recurring character.

The turning point, however, eventually came. I was getting seriously pissed off at my favorite role playing game. In an effort to save my sanity a friend--thank you, Sissy!--mentioned she had read a slash piece of 'Highlander' fanfiction. And that she didn't care for the M/DM dynamic.

I went, 'Huh? Slash? What? Where?' And that, as they say, was that. I started reading. In March of 2001 I began writing a very interesting (unfinished) semi-MarySue. And read more slash.

By that time, of course, the SciFi channel had discontinued reruns of 'Highlander.' Thank all the gods for people who had websites. Especially Methos.org and Jinjofore's site.

It took me until the middle of July 2001 to publicly post my very first piece. A Musefic.

I've since gotten all six seasons of the series. What a revelation that's been. Hence the title of this piece.

'Adam's Universe'my original posting center was set up in mid-2001. All of my work was archived there.

About 'Adam's Universe'

I adore Methos. He is fascinating. And I want to know him. Tell his stories. Share his history. To acknowledge the fact that for 5000 years he did quite well without Duncan MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod.

Please note: MY METHOS IS PROBABLY NOTHING LIKE YOUR METHOS. 'Kay? Fair warning?

That said, let me tell you about the 5000 year-old man in my universe...

Dr. Benjamin Adams is a legally licensed physician and medical  
researcher for the Human Genome project.

Adam Pierson has advanced degrees in several disciplines. Literature, linguistics, cryptography, archeology, computer science. He speaks an unspecified number of living and dead languages. He's been with the Watchers (Int'l Asset Corp.) since the early 80s, and is currently a 'consultant'

Abel Samuels is an artist--painter and photographer.

Marc Artois is a bassist, composer, singer.

James Adamson is a novelist, freelance columnist, textbook writer and fanfic slasher. (Worked for the 'Tribune' in Paris for a time.)

Alec Partridge is a grad student at SU.

According to canon, he's a, "Lawyer, doctor, Indian chief...I've got paperwork to cover it all."

Pierce Saunders and Sons is his legal firm.

Methos likes cats--especially Sphynx Cats. He drinks beer, but he also likes other libations. Especially tequila. He likes to cook. He likes to run, but doesn't make a big deal out of it. He wears his *own* clothes.

He DOES NOT throw bottle caps behind major appliances. He pays his bar tab, and he usually replaces anything he drinks.

Methos hates Jell-O, the cold, the water (at least cold water). He doesn't like the crust on his sandwiches. He pretends to not like children. If he never rides another horse (or camel, or ass, or bicycle, or -- get the picture?) that will be perfectly fine with him.

He doesn't live in the past. He adapts. He survives. He doesn't run away. Dawson and MacLeod have simply presumed that he has.

He knew Darius, and has his 'quickening or whatever.' He knew Tessa.

Quickenings are painful to him, and he avoids them if possible.

Methos is ambidextrous and ambisexual.

He didn't sit around five *thousand* years just waiting for MacLeod to be born. He had sixty-eight wives. Think of the stories in that dynamic alone.

But, for some reason, Methos is totally and utterly in love with Duncan MacLeod. Except when he's totally and utterly in love with Rich Ryan. Okay, I like to dabble sometimes. I admit it. And, um, yeah, there's this Joe/Anne thing...

Look, just be sure you read the story synopsis first.

A few more things, then I'll be done...

My Methos only slightly resembles a certain actor who shall remain nameless -- but who's initials are PW.

MY Methos is the beautiful boy we were introduced to in the third season episode 'Methos.' Twenty-something, he sometimes appears even younger. His hair is long. He's as tall as Duncan MacLeod. And he knows about and exploits MacLeod's fetish for black silk.

Methos has money. He's an anonymous philanthropist. And from time to time he will just give away a fortune and go walkabout.

His being one of the 'Horsemen' isn't that big a deal. Ten thousand killed over a thousand years. Oh, gee, TEN a year average? (Anybody care to do a body count for MacLeod over the course of the series?) Yeah, I say MacLeod was already being targeted by Ahriman, and Cassandra showing up didn't help. That's why he freaked out like he did over Methos' little failure to disclose his past.

The 'Game' doesn't exist. It was made up by a couple of drunk immortals one rainy day millennia ago. Other immortals have since embraced it as a lifestyle.

And finally, in 'Adam's Universe,' Rich Ryan is not dead. 'To Be/Not To Be,' simply doesn't exist. And only 'Highlander' of all the movies exists. Unless I say something different, of course.

Well, there it is. 'Adam's Universe.' Welcome to it.

Thanks for stopping by.

Feel free to tell me what you think.


End file.
